percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leafwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Leafwhisker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 23:25, November 10, 2009 Hi! Thanks so much for joining. This Wiki hasn't been active for like...4 months. So yeah, thanks Leaf!! Sparrowsong 01:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I know, I was so sad when it ended. Have you read any of my stories? I read yours, it's awesome. Sparrowsong 02:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) LOL, it is so random and weird and crazy...XD. My favorite is Whispers in the Dark. Have you read that? Sparrowsong 03:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) You mean the one with Thalia holding Taylor? No, it's actually made off another picture. Glad you like it, though :). And just wondering, do you know TV Tropes? Sparrowsong 03:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't see why not. Just curious (I know this is sort of a weird question), does she look like her half-sister (Thalia)? Sparrowsong 03:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Alright. And in WitD, who do you think is the mysterious stranger at the door? Sparrowsong 03:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) That's a pretty good guess ;). Sparrowsong 16:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) '*Grins* Maybe. Sparrowsong 18:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) What's your favorite PJO couple? Sparrowsong 22:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yo Hey, Leafy! Wazzup? I'm glad I joined... I love PJO! Do you? (Well, DUH that was a really stupid question) Anyway, I like your stories!! Maybe we should get more people on here... yes, that would be good. Three people aren't enough! 4 the 4est! 17:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I try hard... :) And you must, too! It's really hard to remember all the creatures... I don't know how the Greeks remembered them all! LOL 4 the 4est! 17:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL! My little bro just studied the Greek gods and the information was ALL wrong! Like, some of it was, but it wasn't even close to what I know. it's crazy! :o 4 the 4est! 19:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) That's cool. I find other languages annoying (sorry, world) thanks to my spanish teacher in elementary school. So I respect you because #You know another language, unlike me #You lived through learning it! LOL Yeah, that was strange. But, let's face it, I am a strange girl. 4 the 4est! 19:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Is this a good user? Yes No uhhhhhh Which story do you like the best? Sun in Darkest Days Randomness Moonlight Truth in Madness Death Means Love & Hope New Life Little Bit of Everything Outside the Mind Unforgiven and Forbidden From the Heart Dreaming of a God Memories Other Who's your fav God/Demigod? Zeus Nico Nico Percy The Wine Dude, lolz Posidon Other Am I Emo? WTF?? No Yes uhhhh Which story should I edit next? Sun in Darkest Days Randomness Moonlight Truth in Madness Death Means Love & Hope New Life Little Bit of Everything Outside the Mind Unforgiven and Forbidden From the Heart Dreaming of a God Memories None Re: Hi There should be a button that says "upload picture" or "add image" or something like that. Also, please sign with four ~s. Sparrowsong 23:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Sure. Sparrowsong 01:01, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Problem I think I fixed it now. BTW, I was looking at your user page, and we have exactly the same taste in music. Like, seriously - EXACTLY. Sparrowsong 18:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) What's your #1 favorite? Sparrowsong 18:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Same here! What are your fave Evanescence albums and songs? My fave album is Fallen. My fave songs are Snow White Queen and Bring Me To Life. Sparrowsong 18:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Those are cool, too. Sparrowsong 18:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Whispers in the Dark Have you read the latest chapter? It's pretty exciting... Sparrowsong 19:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! :) Sparrowsong 20:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) P.S. The new chapters of DMLH is nice, too. And have you seen the new ways to annoy Hermes? Oh, thanks. I like them too. Sparrowsong 20:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Story That sounds like fun, Leafy! I've never co-written a story before, I'm kind of a "solo writer". But it sounds like fun. How about, just for a twist, unclaimed cat demigods who meet the Clans on some sort of journey? 4 the 4est! 20:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Highest Voted You got a story on Highest Voted. Sparrowsong 23:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Welcome. Sparrowsong 00:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Book Pretty soon. Maybe even today, actually. I just haven't had a lot of interest in it lately. Sparrowsong 20:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Can you guess what's different about Amelia? Have you read Maximum Ride by James Patterson? Sparrowsong 20:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Forestpaw and I have read it. It's a cool book about these mutant kids. Well, what Amelia is sorta has something to do with that. Sparrowsong 21:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) TANKS! Thanks about the comment on my talk page! I forget his name too, don't worry. I searched up 'Nerd Avatar' on google and found it. I INSTANTLY FELL IN LOVE WITH IT! :D Oh Forgotten? Isn't that the one with Katie? I've been trying to get some time to read it. I'll read it now.Ash 03:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I've read the first chapter. It's good.--Ash 04:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) You're very welcome 8D--Ash 04:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Mordred's Lullaby OMGOMGOMG you like that song too?! I soo love it!!!!!!!! LOL. Sparrowsong 18:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I just thought of April's perfect theme song. You know, April Wilson? From Nine Months? Well, what do you think of Papa Don't Preach by Madonna for her? Sparrowsong 19:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I know, I'd swear it was her singing it to Barry. And I guess Artemis, too, but mostly Barry. When I first heard it on Glee, I was like "ZOMG! That just screams 'April's song!'" Sparrowsong 19:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Annabeth and Katie Maybe Hot 'N Cold - Katy Perry? That's all I can think of right now. Sparrowsong 01:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) BTW, I just thought I'd let you know: Athena actually has black hair. However, it is possible for two dark-haired parents to have a blonde-haired child as long as they both carry the recessive blonde gene. LOL, I'm a total biology freak. Sparrowsong 01:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Eww, it would be so disgusting if they were a couple (I don't mind slash, but well...they're sisters). Do you think I should write a story about the time Travis poured soup down Keira's pants? Sparrowsong 02:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ur Name. Thanks. You really like it?Ash 19:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ava is a cool name. I've been teased about my name since K.Ash 20:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Thanks for the sympathy. Ash 20:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Aphrodares I agree with you on Aphrodares - that couple sucks! *Hugs Hephaestus* Sparrowsong 05:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Theme Songs Grover and Juniper should count as a couple, seeing as though Grover calls Juniper his girlfriend. 16:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Anynoumus(bgefbgef) Sorry I suppose I sent the message to the wrong person. There's a page with theme songs for charcters and I saw u did some work so I figured I send it u. Anyoumus() MMK Have you read My Mother's Killer? Sparrowsong 20:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Alice Read the latest chapter? Sparrowsong 19:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks...did you take the new polls? Sparrowsong 23:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I read it. It's pretty good so far, though I do feel bad for Leaf. Sparrowsong 23:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: A Change of Heart A Change of Heart was awesome! ZephyrX9 05:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ZephyrX9 Re: Stories In fact, all you're comedical stories (Randomness, Luke and The Evil Tators, etc.) are funny!ZephyrX9 23:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC)ZephyrX9